


Strawberries and Champagne

by fractured_sun



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Relena sneak out dragging Heero along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N written for GW500 women of Summer- Relena._
> 
> * * *

_A/N written for GW500 women of Summer- Relena._

* * *

Relena took another strawberry as she settled back down in her seat, keeping her cap low to avoid people recognising her. Duo and Heero sat either side of her in the box a study in contrasts; Heero sat ramrod straight attention fixed firmly on the crowd whilst Duo lent over her to help himself to a strawberry too.

"Have you ever watched this before?" She asked the less taciturn of her two companions

"It wasn't ever shown in the colonies but I watched last year on TV, I've never been to see it live before." Duo said happily

Relena smiled clasping her hands together "You are in for a treat then there's something so special about doing this in the summer" She paused slightly before adding honestly "Well so long as it doesn't rain. I used to come with parents and it was always disappointing when it rained."

"I don't know why they don't just do it indoors." Duo pointed out

"Well it's tradition of course. They've been playing here for centuries, and they are a little old fashioned." She said conspiratorially "I think they like the uncertainty it adds, though they have had covers over the main courts for centuries."

"Why are we watching a match on court 15 anyway, wouldn't you enjoy the major games more?" Heero asked not taking his eyes off the crowd

"The opening games are closer on the smaller courts, the best players are at the main courts and they play against weaker players first. Besides I've been invited to the final but that will be official I'll be there as Relena Peacecraft. Don't you think sneaking in is much more fun?" She said with a grin as Duo nodded besides her, his mouth full of plundered strawberries.

"I've never been on the minor courts before," she said wistfully "We used to go to some of the big games and then some of the games we would have a party in the garden at home with strawberries and champagne."

Heero opened his mouth and Relena could almost hear the lecture about security again, she smiled "Quiet, they're about to start, have you turned your phones off?"

Grudgingly Heero reached down to switch his communicator to silent and turned back to watch the men line up either side of the court, tennis rackets in hands one of them bouncing a ball in contemplation as he made his way to the service line. He arched back throwing the ball into the air to begin the first match of Wimbledon.


End file.
